


i, ebony dark'ness dementia raven way, become The Most Goffic :)

by disco_dino



Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: F/M, i :) did :) it :) for :) the :) PURBLE :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_dino/pseuds/disco_dino
Summary: i've sold my soul for the Purble. i hate that my sleepyness made this seem like a good idea to write :)))
Relationships: mothman/ebony dark'ness dementia raven way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: the ultimate mothman fucker works





	i, ebony dark'ness dementia raven way, become The Most Goffic :)

i walked into school huffily, obviously late bc i’m #2cool4school and i could be sobbing my heart out in my bathroom only to walk out all fake unaffected bc im Goffic instead of being _here,_ and accidentally bump into someone turning the corner.

“watch it, you _prep_.” i huff, and brush past them while giving them the cold shoulder because the method’s proven to have All the boys drooling after me. 

im “oblivious” to the way the boy stares after me, eyes glued to my ass as i walk away, but really i smirk, victorious, having made yet _another_ loser fall for me, as i stride to class.

_____

later, pinned between my locker and the boy from earlier, my limpid eyes--obviously framed with a generous helping of eyeliner bc im not a _prep_ \--are wide with fear. 

“you bumped into me earlier,” fucking _mothman_ clicks into my ear, biceps bulging beside my head. my mouth waters, fangs growing slightly larger--i haven’t _fed_ for a while, and if i dont take control of myself my days as the pretty girl in school are _over!!_

“you almost made me trip and hurt my wings.” he says, and i bite my lip--unintentionally sexily, of course, oblivious to the way mothman glances down at it and his eyes darken with Hunger--in slight guilt.

mothman’s wings are _So Goffic_ , and i couldn’t _live_ with myself if i had to explain that i was the reason his sexy, sexy wings were gone. i’d have to _kill_ myself, and not in the fun ritualistic chanting for death kind of way or the suicidal cutting my veins kind of way--in the _dead_ way. the boring way, with coffins and _mourning_ and all that shit.

“sorry,” i squeak out, avoiding mothman’s eyes out of shame. “I just--” my eyes drop down to his thicc, thicc thighs, and my fangs slide out, cutting my own lips and putting the wonderful smell of blood in the air.

“sorry i have to go be Goffic!!!!” i yell over my shoulder as i transform into a bat and fly away, somehow managing to get out of mothman’s iron grasp.

mothman clenches his fist dramatically, staring up after me in my bat version. “ebony dark’ness dementia raven way WILL be mine.”  
_______

i’m crouched over a person, sexily slurping and draining them of their blood, when i hear someone land behind me.

i whip around as fast as i can--which, considering i’m a vampire, is Super Fast--automatically on the defensive and ready to drain someone else dry.

i lunge at them, knocking them to the ground, and under the moon’s light i see that it’s _Him_ , mothman, and i flush with my new found blood.

i’m tempted to say sorry, but True Goffic’s _never_ say sorry, and i’ve already slipped up _once_ today, so i keep my mouth shut. i unwillingly look at mothman’s neck--it’s juicy and bulging and _right there_ and i can _feel_ myself salivating over it.

mothman’s a three course meal and i’m just hungry enough to take it.

he inclines his head incrementally, giving me a better angle, and i take the invitation gladly, inhaling it all and feeling it travel down every vein in my body.

when i’m done, i pull back, teeth stained red, and look down at mothman. slowly, oh so very slowly, i kiss him.

it tastes like The Most Goffic thing ever.

everyone at school is going to be _So_ jealous tomorrow, because now mothman and his Goffic wings are _mine._


End file.
